Darius(Fallen Angel Series)
Spoilers For My Story "Two immortal sons of Nyx, one was her outcast, fallen and adopted evil." ~Darius describing himself 'Basic Info:' Darius was born to Nyx and Erebus. He is the pure personification of madness in it's raw form. The god of madness before Dionysus. Unlike Dionysus, just being near him will drive someone crazy. He's madness at it's most strongest form will drive someone to have bloodlust as well as the addiction to kill. He also one of the antaognist of The Fallen Angel Series. 'History:' A child of Nyx and Erebus. He was never worshipped nor remembered in ancient times. Eventually, he disappeared from from the mortal world and the gods and eventually was forgotten entirely. Immortals even dismissed him as having have faded. Though a few years later, he tricked Nyx into marking him, giving him an unimaginable amount of power, to the point of being able to tear Nyx's immortal form into two and eventually starting the events of the Fallen Angel Series. 'Appearance:' Darius is described as having dark red eyes and black hair. His skin is naturally pale and somewhere around his teens. He also described as always smiling, proving his unstable mentality. Theresa describes as wanting to run away in fear when she looks into his eyes. 'Personality:' Mentality unstable. He cares little for mortal life, and only sees them as potential pawns. He also looks down on mortals, labelling them as inferior and insulting their mortality. He also jealous and maybe even scared of Christopher as Nyx chose one of her mortal children to be her "arrow" and also because Christopher is described as being the only person who can stop him. 'Powers:' Madness Manipulation: Darius can freely control madness and instill it in other beings. Telekinesis: He seems to be able to have some degree of telekinesis. Standard powers of a god. Madness Aura: 'Just being near him well drive any person mad. Only people with a strong will can stand up to him. 'Attributes: Some degree of swordsmanship: Darius has demonstrated some knowledge of swordmanship, able to hold his own in a swordfight with Christopher, who is an experienced swordman. Strategical Thinker: Despite being a god that "goes with the flow" as he describes it, Darius is an expert at strategical thinking, devising a plan that nearly crippled Christopher and the others. 'Destruction:' After his fight with Christopher, his immortal essense/Divine Form was destroyed. He turned to dust, unable to reform. 'Relantionships:' Nyx - Darius dislikes his mother greatly mainly because of her "betrayal" by choosing Christopher instead of him. Christopher Fauns - Darius hates his half-brother greatly as he is jealous of Christopher. Christopher is also born from the good of night, thus he embodies the good of Nyx, everything Darius hates. He may also be scared of Christopher. Allison Fauns - He considers a good servant and at one point of time called her beautiful. He hated her once she defected from him to join Christopher. Archie:Being normal is overrated 09:11, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Males Category:Original Character Category:Children of Nyx Category:Children of Erebus